1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a lamp holder, and in particular, to a lamp holder or stand of the type for holding a lamp in spaced relationship above a table top or the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Heretofore, lamp holders or stands of the type for holding a lamp in spaced relationship above a table top or the like have included a circular band and a plurality of legs fixedly and permanently attached at the upper ends thereof to the circular band as by welding or the like. Such holders are typically sold separately from the lamps and in separate boxes, and such separately packaged holders in boxes take up considerable space. These previous relatively large boxes for the holders and for the lamps themselves resulted in increased shipping costs and the necessity of an increased amount of storage space in the warehouses and on the shelves in the retail stores.
Thus, there is a need to have a lamp holder which can be knocked-down, i.e. disassembled, so that the disassembled parts can be packaged in the same box with the lamp, and yet the knocked-down holder parts are of such a construction that they can be easily and quickly assembled into a lamp holder by the customer.
A preliminary patentability search in Class 362, subclasses, 382, 410, 412, and 450, and Class 248, subclasses 150, 151, 154, 310, and 311.2, produced the following patents, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 1,056,669, issued Mar. 18, 1913; Rothermel, U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,769, issued Nov. 10, 1931; Conant, U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,845, issued Dec. 4, 1956; and Gibson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,300, issued Dec. 26, 1989. None of the above identified patents disclose or suggest the present invention.